Working Together
Working Together, also referred to as Blue Mountain Quarry , is a song from Blue Mountain Mystery. It was performed by Sam Blewitt and was written by Robert Hartshorne. It was also released with King of the Railway with different lyrics and footage, this time with the title Working Together Again. Lyrics Blue Mountain Mystery :Way up into the mountain :Hear the rumble and chuff :Wheels grinding and growling :and funnels puff :Got to, got to work harder :shift that slate :Got to, got to go faster :Can't be late :Here we come, up the hill :There we go, what a thrill :Working together :Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading :Blue Mountain Quarry :Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. :Clanking into the coupling :cargo ready to roll :Wheels whizzing and whirring :pull that load :Working through to the sunset :every day :Trying hard to be useful :Hey, Hey, Hey! :Here we come, up the hill :There we go, what a thrill :Working together :Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading :Blue Mountain Quarry :Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. :Working together :Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading :Blue Mountain Quarry :Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. :Working together :Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading :Blue Mountain Quarry :Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. :Working together King of the Railway :Clanking into the coupling :cargo ready to roll :James, Thomas, and Percy :pull that load :Got to, got to work harder :move that freight :Got to, got to go faster :Can't be late :Here we come, up the hill :There we go, what a thrill :Working together :Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading :Help one another :Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling :On the Island of Sodor :Hear the rumble and chuff :Wheels grinding and growling :and funnels puff :Working through to the sunset :every day :Trying hard to be useful :Hey, Hey, Hey! :Here we come, up the hill :There we go, what a thrill :Working together :Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading :Help one another :Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. :Working together :Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading :Friends are forever :Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. :Working together Audio Blue Mountain Mystery King of the Railway Characters Blue Mountain Mystery * Thomas * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Luke * Paxton * Rusty * Rocky * Merrick * Owen King of the Railway * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Hiro * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Victor * Millie * Winston * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Kevin * Jack * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby Episodes Blue Mountain Mystery * Blue Mountain Mystery * The Christmas Tree Express King of the Railway * King of the Railway Trivia * This is the ninth song not sung by children. * This is the third song to be rereleased with different lyrics and footage. The first was Engine Roll Call and the second was Go, Go Thomas. * Both versions of the song have different footage in the actual special than the Sing-Along versions. In other languages Gallery Blue Mountain Mystery File:BlueMountainMystery133.png File:BlueMountainMystery18.png File:BlueMountainMystery215.png File:BlueMountainMystery141.png File:BlueMountainMystery135.png File:BlueMountainMystery136.png File:BlueMountainMystery127.png File:BlueMountainMystery7.png File:BlueMountainMystery273.png File:BlueMountainMystery137.png File:BlueMountainMystery138.png File:BlueMountainMystery17.png File:BlueMountainMystery139.png File:ChristmasTreeExpress4.png File:ChristmasTreeExpress3.png File:BlueMountainMystery144.png File:BlueMountainMystery140.png File:BlueMountainMystery235.png File:BlueMountainMystery149.png File:BlueMountainMystery122.png File:BlueMountainMystery142.png File:BlueMountainMystery143.png King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway241.png File:KingoftheRailway242.png File:KingoftheRailway243.png File:KingoftheRailway245.png File:KingoftheRailway4.png File:KingoftheRailway12.png File:KingoftheRailway16.png File:KingoftheRailway253.png File:KingoftheRailway18.png File:KingoftheRailway254.png File:KingoftheRailway222.png File:KingoftheRailway256.png File:KingoftheRailway260.png File:KingoftheRailway258.png File:KingoftheRailway179.png File:KingoftheRailway201.png File:KingoftheRailway202.png File:KingoftheRailway261.png File:KingoftheRailway262.png File:KingoftheRailway267.png File:KingoftheRailway65.png File:KingoftheRailway66.png File:KingoftheRailway13.png File:KingoftheRailway21.png File:KingoftheRailway468.png File:KingoftheRailway299.png File:KingoftheRailway149.png File:KingoftheRailway656.png File:KingoftheRailway54.PNG File:KingoftheRailway37.png File:KingoftheRailway693.png File:KingoftheRailway691.png File:KingoftheRailway412.png File:KingoftheRailway208.png File:KingoftheRailway209.png File:KingoftheRailway268.png File:KingoftheRailway456.png File:KingoftheRailway457.png File:KingoftheRailway109.png File:KingoftheRailway45.png File:KingoftheRailway85.PNG File:KingoftheRailway689.png File:KingoftheRailway282.png File:KingoftheRailway68.PNG File:KingoftheRailway134.png File:KingoftheRailway387.png File:KingoftheRailway388.png File:KingoftheRailway272.png File:KingoftheRailway278.png File:KingoftheRailway15.png File:KingoftheRailway540.png File:KingoftheRailway458.png File:KingoftheRailway275.png File:KingoftheRailway279.png File:KingoftheRailway560.png File:KingoftheRailway517.png File:KingoftheRailway455.png File:KingoftheRailway561.png File:KingoftheRailway96.PNG File:KingoftheRailway318.png File:KingoftheRailway462.png File:KingoftheRailway33.png File:KingoftheRailway553.png File:KingoftheRailway114.png File:KingoftheRailway688.png File:KingoftheRailway270.png File:KingoftheRailway568.png File:KingoftheRailway40.png File:KingoftheRailway104.PNG File:KingoftheRailway105.PNG File:KingoftheRailway357.png File:KingoftheRailway150.png File:KingoftheRailway64.png File:KingoftheRailway141.png File:KingoftheRailway116.png File:KingoftheRailway537.png File:KingoftheRailway538.png File:KingoftheRailway433.png File:KingoftheRailway434.png File:KingoftheRailway284.png File:KingoftheRailway285.png Category:Songs